earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Narule\Rules
Rules Well... more like guide lines that I hope you follow. Even though I will be checking this as frequently as possible, it would still be a difficult task should this page become too cluttered. Don't worry if you screw one or two up, I won't get angry or anything silly like that (remember, I'' am the noob here :) ) cause I will act as a sort of "secondary admin" for this page, editing as I see fit. –1. Follow the Wikia rules, provided on the main page under Policies, as well as under the rules and regulations you agreed to when you became a member. I will not be held responsible for the misbehavior of anyone except for myself, and if I find inappropriate content, I will report it to a moderator. The breaking of rule one is intolerable. Be smart, and be respectful. -2. Keep it relevant! Nobody wants to wade through hundreds of "Hey bob!" or "Vince wuz here" (I'm pretty sure that second one falls under vandalism anyway, but you get my point ;) ). One liners are ok, as long as they are relevant, and as long as they stay within the parameters of rule 3 below. If not, then they will be edited accordingly. -3. Keep it neat!... In order to save this page from clutteryness, I have devised a simple template for how I would like this to look. *Start with your profile name Headlined to better seperate the posts. *Keep it down to a single post. If you have something to add, like another topic/question, either edit it into the post or replace the old one with the new one. This saves the page from getting too long, and it also saves me from having to search for every post. If the topic is totally unrelated to the first one, yet you feel the first is still relevant, seperate them with a line (----), but try not to use too many. If you are satisfied with a topic/question and my response, then please replace it for the purpose of neatness. *Use the word EDIT: before important edits, so that I don't overlook them. *Link your characters/guilds/Etc. names, but refrain from non-relevant links. *Please stay OOC (Out Of Character) here, the point of this page is to talk about our characters, not as them. This makes it easier to read, understand, and portray our thoughts. *I will respond in italics where neccessary, under the headline I am responding to. EDIT: * If somebody has a question you feel you could answer, then go right ahead, but make sure you take credit yourself! Type your user name in Italics at the start of your response. I will edit the example below to accommodate this. *Finally, always have your Signature at the bottom, via the four tildes (Liquid Paradox 09:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC)). You should always sign it with your profile name as opposed to your character name, in case you RP with more then one character. Since I suck at explaining things, here is an example: ( John D. ) Hey Liquid, My character Taurin Mc. Moosin Should toataly bump into Narule, I think they would connect. His in-game name is Taurinmcmoosin, so send him a pst in game! EDIT: Moojoo Man 11 is my new alt, and he's Mc. Moosin's little bro. He shoud meet N. too! In-game name is MoOjOoMaN ''Liquid Paradox: I will be playing later today and again tomorrow at noon server time, so send a pst if I don't get you first! Add Narule so you can see when i'm on! ---- Hey, can you help me with my bio? i've never RP'd before... ''Liquid Paradox: Sure! I'm new to the site as well (in fact I don't even really know what i'm doing!) but I do have a lot of Non-wow Experience, and have made many characters in the past '' EDIT: Ok, cool! My msn is JohnDoeFakeadress@msn.com, Lets talk on msn! User:John D. 09:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ---- ---- Or something like that. I'm not a stickler, I'm just trying to meet people in the ER Rp community. So, If you have any advice on how I should run this page, feel free to let me know! Disclaimer: Should "JohnDoeFakeadress@msn.com" actually exist, it is purely coincidental. P.S. If I'm breaking any rules with this page, please let me know! I am new, and I dont really know how the community works yet.